


the one where everyone actually follows Sage's dating advice

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [13]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Team Feels, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: "Say... Felix is the most talented necromancer I know," Felix manages, then gives a high-pitched yelp, stumbling as Anisa swats at him with her free hand. She still has Sage pinned to the table, Sage struggling and clearly trying not to laugh."I can hold-down talented necromancers too, you know," Anisa says, winking at you as she pretends to be exasperated with him.
Relationships: Sage/Felix/Anisa/You
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	the one where everyone actually follows Sage's dating advice

"Ahh, I dunno, Annie," you can hear Sage saying. "I don't really plan anything, y'know? Just kinda go with the flow?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I mean!" comes Anisa's voice now. "If one wanted to do that- _go with the flow_ \- how might one... hypothetically, I mean-"

You bury your head further into your pillow, groaning. Sage and Anisa both apparently need a lot less sleep than regular mere mortals, it's hours before sunrise and they're already up loudly discussing some kind of battle strategy in the next room.

"Well, my game plan didn't exactly work on _you_ ," Sage snorts, you can almost see his wolfish smile as he tries to wind her up, then a faint thump. "Or, Felix, for matte- ow, oww-"

"Sage, I'm being serious!" says Anisa, the sound of more tussling and muffled whispers through the wall. "I'm in serious need of aid here!"

" _You're_ in need of- what about me? There's some crazy knight lieutenant pinching my ear- agh, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Sage laughs again, his heavy boots creaking on the floorboards. "But you gotta... I gotta warn you, these techniques are pretty foolproof! You can't just use them on anybody, with great power-"

They descend into further scuffling as you pull the heavy blankets over your head as well. Whoever Anisa's planning to combat with this plan of attack, they must really have it coming if she's going to Sage for advice. You're pretty sure Sage was once the leader of the Griefers, a gang so deadly that even Felix looks pale at their mention.

"Okay, okay," Sage chuckles, catching his breath. "You're not gonna like this first one."

You half-heartedly peel back the covers as a long silence follows, daring to hope they've maybe finally moved to another room, before-

"-ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelps Anisa, Sage making a startled guffaw that sounds too much like he's grinning. "I'm trying to _court_ them, not terrify them!"

A perilous diplomatic mission then, you think sleepily, shaking your head.

"Heh, your loss," Sage says nonchalantly, then gives a loud yawn. Good to know his love of early mornings isn't as unshakable as you thought. "You wanna start easy? Tell a funny joke."

"I... don't know any jokes," Anisa says worridley.

"Wear as little shirt as possible. Win a bar fight," Sage continues, as if he's casually counting off a list of tried and tested suggestions. "Not just any bar fight, mind. You gotta be up against someone who actually stands a good chance of annihilating you."

"Ugh, Sage, stop, stop-"

"Hey, I'm not kidding here, if you're gonna brawl with someone-"

" _Would_ you two please _ever so kindly_ hush!" comes Felix's whisper, laden with deeply affected decorum. You had no idea he was trying to sleep in Sage and Anisa's room too, and realising it probably shouldn't be as amusing as it is. "Or void take me, I'll go next door and propose for you right now!"

You muffle a yawn, wondering what Starsworn in-joke could possibly have elicited the hushed squawk from Anisa and cackling from Sage that follows. You turn over, feeling the heavy tug of sleep taking you once more.

-

The conversation you overheard drifts into your mind as you continue training with Anisa the next day. You join her on her regular city patrol, watching as Anisa mediates disputes between the citizens of Mournfall. By afternoon you've recovered stolen washing from clotheslines, listened to complaints about a fruit stall out of bounds, and taken down several rather unflattering likenesses of the Archmage plastered all over the town square.

You keep expecting Anisa might broach the topic of the dark assignment she was referring to last night, but Anisa seems as cheerful as ever, the two of you sharing conspiratorial glances every time you have to deal with another pompous merchant or politician. The only time Anisa looks at all nervous is when she asks if you'd like to join her Sage, and Felix for a drink at the Saucy Gull after your regular sparring session.

"I'd love to!" you say warmly, reassuring her. But you also hope everything is okay. Maybe Anisa needs to wait until the four of you are together in order to properly discuss the plan of attack.

-

Something is definitely up.

Sage is sitting opposite you at the Gull, you've all been drinking and talking for hours and he hasn't made a single inappropriate wisecrack, tried to charm any of the bartenders, or joined in any of the rowdy dice games that seem to spring up in every corner of the establishment. If you didn't know better, you'd say he was on his best behaviour.

Felix, meanwhile, is behaving equally oddly. Rather than glaring moodily into his wine or flicking through his spellbook as the rest of you talk, he seems determined to be cheery; smirking and chit-chatting and passing-up several opportunities to aim a scathing retort at Sage. Now that you think about it, Sage seems determined not to rile-up Felix either. You know they both love each other at heart, but the absence of affectionate scorn makes it seem more like they're trying to deeply impress each other's parents rather than relax.

As amusing as you find it, this must be really serious business for them to take it to heart so much.

"So I was thinking," Anisa says eventually, and there's something in her tone of voice that makes you think this is important, and you want to give her your full support. Sage and Felix immediately fall silent too.

"-about this... this really funny thing that once happened to me," Anisa continues. "This really funny time, when I almost lost my life!"

Your mouth falls open in alarm. You had been expecting Anisa to bring up whatever difficult venture was on the horizon, but this sounds far, far worse. Sage's eyes grow wide as he pulls a worried expression, like he's swallowed his drink the wrong way and is trying not to cough.

"Oh my god," you blurt out. "Are you okay? You're not still in danger though, right?"

"What? No, no, of course not!" Anisa says hurriedly, looking ever more flustered. "I just mean... it was so hilarious... because... who would have thought a high-ropes obstacle course could be so risky? I... I have really good balance, and one day I thought to forgo the safety harness, and that was the one time I fell! Th-thank goodness we had a healer close by-"

"Annie, we were all terrified!" Felix splutters, unable to hold back. "You're giving me the hiccups just remembering it, I'll have you know I was _quite_ beside myself-"

Sage, who seems to be trying to look at you without looking at you, abruptly grabs a glass of water and shoves it into Felix's hands before he can continue, Felix yelping in surprise as Sage tries to make him drink.

"A-anyhow," Anisa laughs anxiously, a light blush prickling her cheeks. A small silence follows while you recover from the horrifying idea of Anisa being injured during training.

"Does anyone feel like... a midnight swim at the docks!" Anisa says suddenly. If Felix was sputtering before, he now sounds like he's choking, his eyebrows raised in alarm as his eyes water behind a napkin.

You completely understand his concern. While you absolutely love the idea of a spontaneous adventure, Anisa is a knight lieutenant. If anyone from the city guard caught her breaking the rules so badly, she could receive an official reprimand or even risk getting fired. You know how important Anisa's job is to her, and you don't want her to jeopardize such a thing for your sake, even if it would be really fun.

Felix waves his hands to Sage while you explain this to Anisa, indicating it's Sage's turn to fetch another round of drinks and that he'd better get them quickly. But Sage only dips his ears, grinning guiltily.

"Ehh... about that. See, about how I paid off my tab..."

He looks more amused than remorseful as Felix's glare darkens in judgement.

"I'll grab them!" Anisa manages, and with a pang you realise that despite her bubbly tone, she somehow sounds a little sad or embarrassed, as if she's really let herself down. From the flinch of Sage's ears, you wonder if he noticed it too. He cocks an eyebrow, something brimming in his expression.

"...but I should really get them," Sage abruptly changes his mind, airily shrugging out his shoulders. "Just don't blame me if things get rowdy, when I dare to show my face back at the bar."

He rises from the table, but Anisa stands just as quickly, trying to push him back down.

"Really, Sage, it's fine. I've got it," she laughs.

"Nope, nope," Sage insists, grinning and stubbornly resisting her as he pushes back his chair. "I'm just sayin', don't be surprised if a _huge bar fight_ breaks out, when I try to get these drinks for free."

"Honestly, Sage, you're being awfully immature-" starts Anisa.

"-ah, I called that years ago-" yawns Felix.

"Sounds like a dare to me!" Sage says buoyantly, tapping the hilt of his sword with his palm, as if preparing for the chaos to come. "Unless there are any gallant knights around, to stop me from-"

Nearly tripping over each other, you and Felix both leap back from the table as several things happen at once. The first is Sage poking Anisa's shoulder, a final warning before he apparently initiates this massive brawl he's been hinting at, and the second is Anisa whipping Sage's arm in an instant behind his back, pinning him down to the table in a hold so effortless that you're ever so slightly speechless.

"Ooof, okay, okay, I yield!" Sage babbles in surprise, causing such a commotion with his struggling that a few of the neighbouring tables get dislodged by his tail. Some nearby patrons look amused. "I yield, I yield, ahh-ahhh, what do I have to say!... ack, Anka, my _arm_ -"

He seems to be laughing uncontrollably despite somewhat being in pain, the side of his face still pressed against the table as Anisa holds him down.

"Say... say you won't start a bar fight!" Anisa tries. She looks bewilderedly at you and Felix as if asking for support, but you're both giggling too much to be of much use.

"Say... Felix is the most talented necromancer I know," Felix manages, then gives a high-pitched yelp, stumbling as Anisa swats at him with her free hand.

"I can hold-down talented necromancers too, you know," Anisa says dryly, winking at you as she pretends to be exasperated with him.

"R-really?" Felix turns bright red, his lips pressed in an uneven line as he ducks behind you, fussing with his sleeves. "I... I certainly hope not."

For the third time before anyone notices him, Sage wails that he promises not to start a bar fight after all.

-

Later, as Anisa says goodnight to you at the door of your makeshift bedroom in her office, she hesitates.

"I... er... about tonight," Anisa starts. "I, um. I wanted to apol-"

"I had such a great time!" you blurt at the same time, still in high spirits after your awesome fun night out with the team. You give Anisa a huge hug, leaving her looking completely taken aback, her smile bright and overwhelmed.

"But what were you going to say?" you ask, realising you cut her off.

"Oh! Just... me too! I had a really lovely time with you too," Anisa says, her flustered expression easing into a smile of genuine care. "And sorry for keeping you up so late. I think it's almost morning."

She gestures vaguely toward the windows, where you can see the night beginning to shift to a pale sunrise.

"Oh, I think I'm getting used to it," you tease. "After your long discussion about military tactics in the other room last night."

You give Anisa a last hug goodnight, catching the open-mouthed horror on Sage and Felix's faces as they linger down the hall, overhearing your last comment.

"You should invite me next time, I'm going to have to learn your knightley strategies at some point!" you laugh, wondering the meaning behind the three deeply caught-out expressions you see staring at you in return.

You'll have to ask Anisa later.

Maybe over lunch.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! c": kudos or comments are always adored and appreciated!! <3
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
